Blood In the Leaves
by sharonarnotdon
Summary: A musical of the movie written by myself, Loomis and Wynn.


Ladies and gentleman! Sharon Arnotdon, Sam Loomis and Terrance Wynn are proud to announce their new musical creation starring...

_*Michael Myers_

_*Laurie Strode_

_*And many more!_

The story of the night HE came home brought to Broadway!

_Blood in the Leaves._

See www.bloodinleaves.com for details (no such site, just for flavor)

* * *

Act One

* * *

*Curtain Rises, Halloween Theme is played as an overture*

We see a rickety cardboard version of The Myers House. Little Michael is on the sidewalk watching his sister, and Loomis' voice fills the audience.

Loomis-

Late night

Not a sound from the pavement

Just in case you've no memory

I'll tell you what went on.

In the lamplight the young girl was brushing her hair

And her brother

Was there to kill.

Murder

Viciously in the moonlight

I can still see the crime scene

I can smell that think stench

I remember the time I knew what sanity was

And my memory is my only friend.

Loomis walks into Michael's room, he is maybe about twelve now, and is staring out the window.

Loomis- You fooled them all Michael. But not me.

(Inside Michael's "catatonic" mind we hear him sing, his mouth never moves)

Michael VO-

All day

Staring out the window makin'

Friends with people walkin' 'round.

All night

Hearing voices telling me

That I should talk to them

As if talking is ever good for anything.

Right now

I'm feeling like I'm heading for a 

Breakdown

And now I know why

I'm not crazy I'm just

A little bit cursed

I know right now they cant tell

But very soon they're gonna think of me

And how I came to not be..

Crazy but just a little bit cursed

And now I know that they don't care

But soon enough they're gonna wish for me

To be how I used to be.

Marion Whittington and Loomis are driving nine years later, talking about moving a patient, obviously disliked by the doctor. They pull up to the building to find patients all over the grounds.

Marion- What, they just let them wander around?

Loomis- Pull up to the gate!

Marion- But don't...

Loomis- PULL UP TO IT!

Marion-

Look at this crazy old doctor! 

Running out while patients are loose, a temperamental guy! 

No reason to go nuts, what's up Dr. Loo-mis!

We see a man in white leap onto the station wagon and climb on top. Ditzy Marion rolls down her window and he begins to choke her. She stumbles out and the patient gets in and with excellent skill, drives away.

Loomis- The evil is gone!

The evil is gone!

15 years it sat and didn't even yawn! Now the evil is gone! 

The evil is gone...

He goes to her.

Loomis- Are you all right?

Marion- Yes I'm, I'm fine.

Laurie Strode is walking to school as the previous set fades. Clasped in her fingers she holds a key on a ring and Tommy Doyle runs up to her.

Tommy- Hey Laurie

Laurie- Hey Tommy

Tommy- Why're you walking to school this way?

Laurie- My dad asked me to

Tommy- Why?

Laurie- I have to drop off a key

Tommy- Why?

Laurie- *laughs* 'Cause he's gonna sell a house

Tommy- Why?

Laurie- 'Cause that's his job.

Tommy- Where?

Laurie- The Myers house.

Tommy- The Myers house!

Laurie- Yeah

Tommy- You can't go in there!

I remember

A kid at school said

That this house was none other than a

Spook house Laurie

You cant go in there

Laurie he told me to beware

There was something

Bad that happened

Awful in a sense but that's just fine

How I see it

Is that a spook house

Is a spook house no matter how you define!

Laurie- Tommy, they probably won't get out of the sixth grade!

Tommy- Well, I gotta go. See you tonight!

Laurie- Bye.

I wish I had you all alone

Just the two of us.

I'd hold you close to me

Just the two of us...

We see the Shape behind her.

~Smith's Grove~

Wynn- I'm not responsible Sam!

Loomis- Oh no.....

Wynn- I told them how dangerous he was! If proportions weren't strong enough you should have told somebody!

Loomis-

You say I should've done it differently

I don't necessarily agree.

Do this drug that

Calm down!

Your antics are enough to piss off a clown!

Don't bother trying to make excuses gleam

'Cause one wipe can make this stuff come really clean

Wynn-

God Sam! Grow up!

Right now!

Do me a favor and understand.

Here we are in this conversation Myers

Couldn't even drive!

Loomis-

Here we are go call those damn apes man!

He probably learned it from you!

Loomis drives off.

Laurie in her English class as the lights come back from being dim, she's looking out the window at the station wagon, someone in it that she can't quite see. We hear her sing as her class goes on around her, this is not a voice over but still her thoughts.

Laurie-

Going through one of the weirdest days of my boring life

Trying to keep my cool but got a chill comin' through

Whose that guy?

There's this feeling in my gut

There's a voice inside of my mind

Are you my white knight?

My white knight...

Who could you be?

Do I like you?

Or am I paranoid,

Could this all be wrong?

Am I paranoid

Or is this my dream song?

Am I being real?

Or is this someone not here for me

Why are you?

Watching me write?

Teacher- Laurie?

Laurie- Ma'am?

Teacher- Answer the question.

Laurie- Oh. Costaine wrote that fate was only related to religion, where as Samuels, well he thought fate was like a natural element, like earth, wind, fire or water. 

Teacher continues as Laurie looks back to the window and sighs. 

Laurie-

Well now you've gone

Now you've gone

I thought maybe I had a chance but I was wrong

And now you're gone

Now you're gone

Meanwhile the kids at Tommy's school have just finished a bout of teasing him. He's fallen over his pumpkin and we watch as he gets up. One boy who had been teasing him runs right into Michael Myers, the Shape we have seen following Laurie. The boy stares at him a moment, his face hidden in darkness, then runs.

Michael follows Tommy along the chainlink fence, then gets into the car and starts singing.

Michael-

Poor little thing

There's no one who understands

Except you and me

Well I'll tell you something tho

Ain't nothing in this world that'll make the pain go away

You'll take it my friend

To the end of your life as you know it

But take it one day for maybe

And one for nothing.

Michael drives away, past the sad looking 8 year old.

Loomis at the phone, a sign- Haddonfield- 73, we listen to the conversation.

Loomis- He's coming. You've got to believe me officer he is on his way to Haddonfield! I know him! I'm his doctor, you must be ready for him! If you don't, it's your funeral. 

He hangs up the phone and the abandoned Phelp's truck catches his eyes, he finds Michael's old clothing, the Rabbit In Red matches, and runs off to his car.

Lynda, Laurie and Annie are all walking home from school when Michael (unknown to them) drives by.

Annie-

Hey, jerk! Speed kills!

Michael froze, glaring at her in the rearview mirror.

Michael-

I just wont take this anymore

Saying all this crap I wont ignore

All my thoughts they make no sense

I find bliss in innocence

No more I'll hear

No more you'll say

You'll find out just how to play

Just like sister

Everything they say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge

Now I'll take a break

Hope you aren't to used to breathing...

Cause I walked right over to the edge

Get ready to break!

~He sighs~ You'll be the first to go. *spoken*

Michael drives off and Laurie looks at Annie.

Laurie- You know Annie, some day you'll get us all into deep trouble.

A muffled conversation ensues, but we know Lynda and boyfriend Bob will be coming over The Wallace house that evening, where Annie is babysitting. We also know Laurie is babysitting Tommy right across the street.

Laurie walks stage right to a bunch of potted shrubs, onto some steps and we see the set rotate to make it look like she is up on the top level of her home. She sets her books on her bed and goes to the open window. We don't know why, but she slams it shut and jumps back.

Laurie-

Lost 

In a dream

I don't know why

He wont go

If you are all that you seem

Then baby cant we go

A little more slow?

I've dated guys before

Wouldn't wanna step into the wrong big wooden door

How about some information please?

Straight up tell me

What do you want from me and why me at all?

And why don't you come and just talk to me?

Straight up now tell me

Are you gonna just watch me forever?

Or will you actually be...

The phone rings and she answers it. Unlike in the movie, Annie responds immediately.

Annie- Hey Laurie, my mother's letting me use her car, I'll pick you up at 6:30.

Laurie- Ok Annie, bye.

Annie- Bye

Laurie hangs up the phone and looks to the window.

Laurie-

Take me out

Take me out

I wanna know what's wrong with me.

Take me out

Take me out

Why don't you take a chance on me?

Tell me who you are tonight

One day fall in love

I wanna feel like they do

And have something grow......

Later, Laurie goes outside to wait for Annie, pumpkin for Tommy in lap. She watches several trick-or-treaters when Annie pulls up. Laurie gets in.

Annie- We just have time *she hands Laurie a joint*

Laurie drags from it and makes a sour face, then passes it to Annie

Annie- So you still spooked?

Laurie- I wasn't spooked

Annie- Lies

Laurie- I wasn't! I saw somebody standing in Mr. Riddle's backyard.

Annie- Probably Mr. Riddle

Laurie-

I came home and decided to look out my window then I saw 

someone watching me it wasn't that old fart Ann I couldn't be wrong.

Annie-

All day long you've seen some things guys behind bushes and all that jazz

Maybe babysitting will give you a break from Halloween spaz.

It will help you

Occupy your brain

Oh yeah

Laurie-

I need someone so badly that I can't seem to think of things

I can't see anything but finding some good guy to happiness I've become blind

Make a joke and I will sigh and you laugh and I will spy

This guy makes me feel so weird could it be love or am I scared?

And so as you hear these words telling you now of my state

I tell you I think this guy may want me too but what's the bait?

Annie shakes her head and looks ahead.

Annie- My dad! Get rid of it!

They pull up to the hardware store, unaware that Michael has been following them.

Mr. Brackett- Oh nothing just the hardware store's been robbed, probably by kids.

Annie- You blame everything on kids!

Mr. Brackett- Well alls they took was some Halloween mask and a couple of knives, who do you think it was?

Annie- It's hard growing up with a cynical father.

Mr. Brackett- Aren't you gonna be late?

Annie- Huh?

Mr. Brackett- I said aren't you gonna be late?

Annie- He shouts too.

Mr Brackett- Bye girls

Annie- Bye dad

Laurie- Bye

They drive off and have mixed conversation, we watch Michael drive past loomis.

Loomis- Sheriff? My name's Loomis, Dr. Sam Loomis

Mr. Brackett- I'd be Brackett.

Loomis- I'd like to have a word with you, if you don't mind.

Brackett- Well maybe in a minute I...

Loomis- It's important

Brackett- Ten minutes

Loomis- I'll be here.

* * *

End Act One

Songs in descending order. Originally...

1. Memory- From Cats (Loomis)– _Murder_

2.Unwell- Matchbox Twenty (Michael at twelve) _A Little Bit Cursed_

3.Disconnected- Kelly Osbourne (Marion) _Crazy Doctor_

4.The Love Is Gone- From A Muppet Christmas Carol (Loomis)_ The Evil Is Gone_

5.La Luna- Belinda Carlisle (Tommy) _Spook House_

6. Shut Up- Kelly Osbourne (Loomis and Wynn) _Grow Up_

7. Standing Still- Jewel (Laurie) _My White Knight_

8. The Love Is Gone- A Muppet Christmas Carol (Laurie) _Now You Are Gone_

9. One For My Baby- (One More For the Road)- Frank Sinatra (Michael 21) _Tommy's Song_

10. One Step Closer- Linkin Park (Michael) _Now You're Gonna Break_

11. Straight Up- Paula Abdul (Laurie) _Stalker_

12. Take Me Home- Cher (Laurie) _Take Me Out_

13. Paranoid- Ozzy Osbourne/ Black Sabbath (Laurie and Annie) _In Love Or Danger?_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
